User talk:BlankyXP
Hi there. Welcome to my talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin' and say hi, I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all my old junk messages, just for nostalgia's sake, once my talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, because I wouldn't know if you did, nor do I really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. So be as nosy as you wish. I will emphasize this for the majority of you with the low attention spans that just happen to miss everything on the page except for the "Leave message" button, in hopes that you will find this: Oh goodness gracious potatoes, PLEASE remember to sign your messages by attaching --~~~~ at the end of your message so it would save me the trouble getting off my tushie and try to see who edited my talk page in the history. Plus, it makes my talk page very messy, with messages scattered all over the place with no indication of who sent them. MESSINESS AND MY TALK PAGE DO NOT COMPUTE! Or just use a word bubble or sumthin', for goodness' sakes. GOSH! If you're requesting a Sim, please use the outline below. Thank you, and have a very nice day, boys and girls! NOTE: I am forgetful about requests at times, and I tend to procrastinate a lot, since I often be loaded with many requests at a time. You are welcome to remind me if I haven't done your request within two weeks or so, but please be patient with me. ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Online I met online--Rcisim319 17:13, June 25, 2011 (UTC) playing online. you know trying again seeing if the connection works..Rcisim319 17:36, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ..ok maybe later Rcisim319 17:43, June 25, 2011 (UTC) sorry im bored out my mind...i wish we could just brawl or something .Rcisim319 18:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) .}} .}} Falcon PAWNCH!!! }} }} }} }} What if? No. Newbie Alex51299 00:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Alex51299 00:13, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Alex51299 00:24, June 26, 2011 (UTC) There's something in the air........ }} }} Can It be done by teh end of teh world? }} Help .}} Red Hot Fist *yawn* .}} hey blanky now do you feel like playing cause i am board...please? (mysims pc) Rcisim319 18:48, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Moo Moo .}} .}} 5327-2105-7422Rcisim319 16:44, June 27, 2011 (UTC) .}} .}} ) anyways....have fun...}} so what are you doing later? Rcisim319 23:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) .}} .}} ) um hey were having a party in mysims pc online and youre the main guest so you have to come...}} OK but can do this before summer ends Rcisim319 00:45, June 28, 2011 (UTC) .how did you do that?}} .}} .}} .}} HELP! I mean, Todd!!!! 11:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Stinking Show Tunes stuck in my head... >_> .}} .}} .}} Nachoz with a side of butter :P }} .}} king of all plants and sorry about that double post. thanx for deleting it. }} Who is OmniCJ? LIMITED2GAL: Okay. IDK how to explain this, buttt... So i was in the chatroom with about 4-6 other users. At one point, around AM, 10:40 EST, i couldn't send what i typed anymore. so i quit the chatroom. When i came back, the others were returning as well, but saying things, like, "OMG what happend" "IDK". Apparently there was a glitch. But when Sarasue1 returned, they were someone "known as OmniCJ. None of us, even Sarasue, knew who Omni was, so researched who that was, but their page had no blog, talk page, and their front page said the "this page has no content, you can add a photo, etc." thing on it. BUT they did have an icon: Who is this mysterious OmniCJ? Again, im not sure how to report something like thiss... And sarasue said they got a message 3 times that related to connecting to a different server. here is a colab-picture i made of the blog AND omni's page( FULL-VIEW, PLZ): .}} .}} Hello Blankey it is pancakesbanana i am really new to this and i need help. how do you get a profile picture and text bubble Can you give me a plane ticket to New York? Hello, A user (called Sarasue1) has had a nasty racist remarks about the French (ie people like me) on the chatroom. Witnesses: Mayor and Lewleworange Zain. If you want more information, ask me or the two witnesses (I hope you will punish that user, which has already been banned ...) NicoL 09:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Rob is an idiot who lives in a cup. He lives in that cup with three little frogs. Why? It's too slow for MySims PC. :B And that's not an opinion. It doesn't have enough GHz. So I have to play it on my mom's computer. And there's no way I can convince her to let me download GIMP on it. So... anyway, just update my moods. My new appearance is like my second one (the one with the green double-layer shirt) except with Travis's outfit and no glasses. Same poses as now.}} Do The Ini Miney Dance Make Wii and myself judges. }}